


Drink with me

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Oikawa convence Suga a ir para uma boate, no final das contas Suga percebe que não foi uma ideia tão ruim.





	Drink with me

— Não posso acreditar que deixei você me arrastar para esse lugar. — Não era como se Sugawara tivesse alguma escolha quando se tratava do amigo. Quando Oikawa decidia alguma coisa, ninguém podia para-lo

— Não pode ficar em casa como uma puritana para sempre, refreshing-kun.

— Eu não sou uma puritana.

Oikawa havia convencido Sugawara a ir em uma boate bastante popular na cidade. Koushi não tinha nada contra o local, só que ele não era tão acostumado a lugares lotados como o amigo. O lugar em si não era de todo mal; o piso xadrez lembrava as antigas discotecas, também tinha um globo espelhado acima do espaço livre para as pessoas dançarem. Um pouco mais afastado da mesa do DJ e do espaço de dança havia algumas cabines _mais privativas._ Um pouco mais a frente da entrada estava o bar, onde os barman’s trabalhavam para saciar o desejo de álcool dos clientes. As luzes de todos tipos e cores e a fumaça complementavam a _vibe_ do ambiente.

— Vamos pegar uma bebida primeiro — Oikawa falou, puxando o amigo pela manga da camisa.

O barman foi até eles assim que eles chegam no bar, e pergunta o que eles vão querer.

— Eu vou querer um _Sex on the beach —_ Oikawa informa. — E você, Suga?

— Eu vou querer um _Manhattan —_ ele disse. O homem assentiu e se virou para preparar os drinks.

— E então? Já viu algo que te interessa? — Tooru perguntou sugestivamente.

— Eu não estou procurando nada, só vim até aqui porque você é terrivelmente insistente.

— Eu diria determinado — corrigiu. — Mas, qual é, Suga, você tem que se divertir. Quem sabe o que você pode encontrar por aqui. — Oikawa passou a mão pelo ombro do amigo, gesticulando para o aglomerado de pessoas.

— Sim, é claro que eu vou simplesmente achar o amor da minha vida aqui — Suga disse, revirando os olhos.

— Bem, nunca se sabe — Tooru deu de ombros. — Dizem que o amor aparece quando você menos espera.

O barman voltou com os drinks prontos e eles foram se sentar nas banquetas. O som estava bem alto, Sugawara conseguia sentir seu coração pulsando junto com as batidas da música. As pessoas dançavam, bebiam, riam e se beijavam. Koushi continuou observando o local enquanto bebericava seu _Manhattan_.

Pelo canto do olho viu Oikawa parar o copo no meio do caminho até a boca. Sua expressão montada de grande rei foi substituída num instante para um Tooru completamente boquiaberto. Sugawara vasculhou o lugar para descobrir o que o amigo tinha visto. Quase no mesmo instante ele achou o que, ou melhor, _quem_ havia deixado Oikawa daquele jeito.

Um homem de roupa esportiva, pele morena, cabelos escuros e braços _muito_ bem definidos caminhava em direção a eles.

 _Ah, não._ Sugawara viu os olhos do moreno faiscarem quando encontraram os de Oikawa e ele sabia que seria abandonado ali.

O homem se aproximou de Oikawa com um meio sorriso, e sussurrou algo inaudível para Koushi, mas que pela expressão que o amigo fez, ele nem precisava se esforçar muito para adivinhar o que era.

Oikawa olhou de soslaio para Sugawara que respondeu com um suspiro e dar de ombros.

_Bem, algum deles tinha que conseguir alguma diversão._

Tooru se afastou, mas não muito, com o moreno misterioso. Sugawara se virou para o balcão do bar e pediu mais uma bebida.

Se ele ia ficar ali sozinho, pelo menos teria que fazer isso bêbado.

— Sozinho? — Sugawara ouviu alguém perguntar, quando ele estava no fim da segunda dose.

— Hm, sim. Vim com meu amigo, mas ele agora está se divertindo mais que eu — Sugawara respondeu, apontando para as figuras que estavam se agarrando não muito longe daqui.

Ele ouviu o homem rir, o que chamou sua atenção para finalmente olhá-lo. Ele tinha um rosto marcante e linhas rígidas, porém, ao mesmo tempo, transmitia algum tipo de suavidade. O cabelo curto e preto espetado combinava com ele.

— “Vem comigo, vai ser legal” É sempre a mesma história — riu novamente. Koushi decidiu que gostava do som.

— Ah, mas ele vai ter que me pagar uma boa quantidade de _Mapo Doufu_ para compensar — Koushi respondeu, sorrindo.

— A propósito, eu me chamo Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.

— É um prazer, Daichi-san. Eu me chamo Koushi. Sugawara Koushi.

— Me chame apenas de Daichi. — O sorriso que Daichi deu enviou borboletas ao estômago de Sugawara.

— Nesse caso, você pode me chamar apenas de Suga.

— Suga? É um apelido legal, combina com você.

— Obrigado, eu acho — ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso. — Mas, e você? Está sozinho aqui?

— Não, eu vim com meu amigo Asahi, mas no momento ele está meio… — Daichi fez uma pausa apontando com o queixo para um homem alto com cabelos longos beijando alguém que parecia ter metade da sua altura — _ocupado._

— Ele vai ter um torcicolo. — Sugawara apontou, fazendo o outro rir. Ele definitivamente gostava do som.  — Bom, pelo menos nossos amigos estão se divertindo.

Eles ficaram ali bebendo juntos e conversando sobre qualquer coisa. A conversa entre eles fluía tão naturalmente que nem parecia que tinham acabado de se conhecer.

— Hm, você quer… uh… sair? — Um tom levemente rosado coloriu as maçãs do rosto de Sawamura.

 — Sair?

— Pra ser sincero, eu não sou muito fã de lugares lotados e é difícil conversar com todo esse barulho. Aqui perto tem um parque, se você quiser, a gente pode pegar uma bebida e ir pra lá. — Daichi coçou a nuca, meio embaraçado.

— Você convida todos os estranhos que conhece para beber com você em parques no meio da noite? — Sugawara brincou.

— Não, só os platinados que possuem uma pinta abaixo do olho.

— Então aparentemente hoje é o seu dia de sorte.

— Estou confiante que sim.

— Bem, por que não?! Vou avisar o Oikawa aonde estou indo. — Era perigoso sair com pessoas que acabou de conhecer? Era. Sugawara sabia disso? Sim. Então por que ele estava indo? Bem, julgue-o por ter um fraco por coxas grossas.

Após avisar Oikawa, Koushi acompanhou Daichi para fora da boate. Eles foram até uma pequena loja de conveniência que ainda estava aberta e compraram uma garrava de vinho _._ Eles caminharam até o parque — que não ficava longe, apenas uns cinco minutos da boate. —  Havia alguns casais aproveitando a noite.

— E então, Suga, o que você faz? — Sawamura perguntou, enquanto eles se ajeitavam no gramado perto do lago.

— Eu sou professor universitário de literatura — Koushi respondeu enquanto abria o vinho.

— Sério?! Bem, faz sentido, você parece ser bom em ensinar e lidar com pessoas.

— Obrigado, mas e você? O que você faz?

— Eu sou policial.

— Oh, então eu deveria ficar aliviado e descartar a possibilidade de você me matar e jogar meu corpo no lago? — Koushi brincou, fazendo Daichi rir. Agora sem o barulho da música o som do riso do outro era ainda melhor.

— Infelizmente a taxa de criminalidade dentro da policia é maior do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas você pode confiar em mim.

— Acho que vou confiar então — Sugawara sorriu transformando os olhos em linhas apertadas e o coração de Daichi numa bagunça. — Você disse que aquele não era seu tipo favorito de lugar, então o que te fez ir? Não que eu seja algum para falar, eu também não gosto, mas céus, você não acreditaria no quanto Oikawa consegue ser insistente.

— Meus amigos disseram que eu estava trabalhando demais e precisava relaxar — Sawamura respondeu, dando um gole no vinho. — Eu já estava quase indo embora, então eu vi você e…

— Então você me viu e...?

— E eu não sei... Eu vi você sozinho e alguma coisa em você me atraiu, quando eu me dei por mim já estava do seu lado. — Daichi podia culpar o tom avermelhado do seu rosto ao álcool, mas ele sabia que não era esse o real motivo.

— Você está flertando comigo, senhor policial? — Suga provocou, se aproximando e dando um leve empurrão no ombro do outro.

— Bom, sim, e eu espero que esteja dando certo porque eu estou fazendo isso desde quando estávamos na boate e eu não sei muito bem o que mais fazer além disso.

Dessa vez foi Sugawara que riu alto. Daichi era surpreendentemente fofo.

— Eu acho que você está indo pelo caminho certo. — Koushi o tranquilizou.

Eles ficaram ali bebendo e conversando pelo que pareceram horas. Falaram sobre seus empregos, seus sonhos, seus medos, seus gostos. Sawamura ficou feliz ao descobrir que Sugawara era um grande fã de séries policiais. Koushi também gostou de saber que o outro era um leitor assíduo e já havia lido vários de seus livros prediletos.

Após conversarem sobre praticamente tudo que era possível entre duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer, eles ficaram em silêncio. Não um silêncio constrangedor, longe disso, era agradável e acolhedor. Eles se aproximaram um do outro, deixando os ombros se tocarem e enviar ondas de calor entre os dois.

Daichi se virou e olhou para Koushi, que o seguiu imitando o movimento, os narizes estavam quase se tocando e eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

— É agora que a gente em silêncio lentamente se aproxima e se beija? — Daichi perguntou, em tom brincalhão.

— _Era_ , mas geralmente as pessoas não dizem antes de acontecer. Você acabou de estragar a coisa toda — Koushi brincou, fingindo chateação.

— Oh, me desculpe, eu estou um pouco desatualizado dos protocolos — Daichi sorriu, olhando para os lábios rosados do outro.

— Eu acho que posso te perdoar — Koushi respondeu, se aproximando mais, seu coração quase saltava de seu peito e ele rezou para que Daichi não conseguisse ouvir as batidas desenfreadas.

Sawamura levou a mão esquerda até o cabelo de Sugawara, ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

— Eu espero que você possa — Sawamura falou, deslizando a mão até a nuca de Koushi, enquanto inclinava levemente a cabeça e fechava a distância entre os dois.

O beijo de Daichi era sem sombra de dúvidas _incrível._ Sugawara sentiu como se alguém tivesse soltado fogos de artifício dentro de seu estômago, teve que usar uma das mãos para se apoiar no chão e manter o equilíbrio.

Depois que eles perderam um pouco a noção do tempo, Daichi disse que ele morava por perto e o convidou para ir até lá, assim ele não teria que pegar um táxi. 

Dessa vez ele tinha que admitir: ceder aos caprichos de Oikawa nem sempre era algo ruim.


End file.
